Trick Shot
by James Stryker
Summary: An innocent game of pool turns steamy for Xander and Emma.


**Trick Shot**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy story for** _ **Bunk'd**_ **. You know, it's been a while since I've posted another Xemma one-shot. Well, it's about time that you all are getting a new Xemma story from me since there hasn't been that much Xemma stories for this category and now you're getting more. Also, you will be getting more Cydby stories for** _ **Best Friends Whenever.**_ **I'll also work on a Cyd/Shelby/Xander threesome story for** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **and** _ **Bunk'd**_ **. And I know that it's been a while since I've posted a new Rucas story for Girl Meets World so I'll get to that. In this story, an innocent game of pool turns steamy for Xander and Emma. Before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, strong language and heavy smut. If you do not like reading smut about Emma Ross and Xander McCormick, then turn back and don't read it. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own Bunk'd or the characters. If I did, then I would be working for Disney Channel, and to quote Cory Matthews from** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, "The Jerks!". Get your bottle of holy water ready and get ready to read some more hot action from the pretty blonde C.I.T. and her hunky camp counselor guitarist boyfriend. So here it is, my second Xemma one-shot for** _ **Bunk'd**_ **,** _ **Trick Shot**_ **. Enjoy. P.S. Both Xander and Emma are 18 in this story.**

Xander and Emma were alone in the closed mess hall for their date night on this quiet yet cool Saturday night. The two were standing by the pool table playing an innocent game of pool. A candle was lit on one of the tables as sounds of love songs were playing on Emma's IPod filled the room from Mike Reno and Ann Wilson singing _Almost Paradise_. Xander watched his beautiful blonde girlfriend leaning against the edge of the pool table, getting ready to hit the cue ball.

"Sooooo, I see there's still no Hazel around…" Xander smirked while still polishing his pool stick.

"Yeah. She won't be trying to ruin our night together. Emma said, looking over at Xander and grinned at him.

"Yeah, and so far, it's been 20 minutes." Xander replied before smirking. "I'll tell ya, that's a new record."

"And let's keep it that way." Emma said as she lined up her shot.

As Xander stood there with a smile on his face, Emma managed to line up that 8 ball carefully. And with perfect precision, Emma knocked the white ball straight into the 8 ball, sinking it very nicely.

"Excellent shot, babe." Xander said.

"Thanks, my nerdy brother Luke taught me how to play." Emma replied while still polishing her stick." We really didn't use balls, but we had to practice using eggs. One of them hit our butler Bertram right in the balls. He screamed like a banshee getting steamrolled." She stated.

"Ouch." Xander laughed while walking down to the end of the table and lined up for his next shot.

Before he could take a shot however, Xander had an idea up in his mind.

"Hey, I was just thinking." He replied.

"Hmmm, whatcha got?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Why don't we take this pool game to the next level? I want to show you my trick shot." Xander said.

"What's your tick shot, stud?" She smirked in response.

"Well, why don't I show it to you?" Xander asked.

"Please." Emma asked nicely.

"Alright." Xander smirked at the sexy blonde as he walked over to the pool sticks and picked up the second pool stick. Xander walked back over to the pool table and began to chalk up his pool stick, lining up his next shot and looked at Emma. "You're gonna be impressed with this one."

"Ooooh, I can't wait." Emma smirked under her chin.

Xander smirked at Emma while getting ready to perform his trick shot for her. Then another idea popped in his mind. He decided to kick things up a notch with his trick shot.

"Alright, here's a trick shot that you will be really impressed with. I am gonna use two pool sticks to hit two balls into two holes while I keep my eyes on you." Xander said.

"Go ahead." Emma smirked. "I bet you'll mess up in the first try."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't mess up." Xander said, preparing himself to perform his trick shot for Emma. The hunky guitarist takes aim at the two balls, then turned over to Emma to look at her, giving her that shimmering smile of his that made her insides melt like butter on a hot Maine summer. With careful precision, Xander hit the two white balls straight onto the 11 ball and the 13 ball, sinking them quite perfectly without even looking. Safe to say, Emma was shocked, yet surprised.

"Wow. Not bad, McCormick. I have to say, I'm pretty impressed." Emma said.

"Hey, watching Tom Cruise do it is a lot of inspiration." Xander smirked.

"Know any other trick shots that you would love to show off?" Emma asked, placing her hand on Xander's chest.

"Hmmmm…" Xander said, thinking of what to do for her as Emma just stood there with that adorable smile on her face. There was no way he could resist that smile. It was the same kind of smile that Emma would use to charm any cute boy she could gawk at. Suffice to say, she was working her charm on the handsome young guitarist.

"You know, I think I may have another move up my sleeve." Xander said with a grin on his face.

"Really? Feel free to show some of your moves." Emma said.

"Gladly." Xander winked as he closed his face towards hers.

"What's your other move, big boy?" Emma asked. Xander stayed silent, lifting his hand up and gently cupped the blonde's cheek while gazing deeply into those smoldering hazel eyes of hers. Xander leaned in and pressed his lips against Emma's soft pink lips. Emma didn't expect this at all. Oh wait, she did. The feeling of his chocolate-scented lips between her strawberry-flavored ones became quite an enticing flavor for her to endure. In fact, she endured that taste so much that she started to make the kiss even more deeper.

Xander grinned into the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Emma's mouth, swirling it around her tongue while he picked her up and laid her down own the pool table, pinning her down as they continue their passionate make-out session.

"Mmmmm, Xander…" Emma said, moaning into the kiss.

Xander captured Emma's tongue with his mouth and started sucking on it, turning the sexy blonde C.I.T. even more. The perky blonde felt her hands cling onto Xander's entire t-shirt, tugging on it as tight as she could. Those dirty urges of hers overtook her brain, obviously flooded with the thoughts of a shirtless Xander, whom she wanted to see desperately. The hunky guitarist began to lightly grind against Emma's core, getting her wet, making the blonde moan softly from the feeling of his stiff cock rubbing up against her.

"Ohhhh, I can't take it anymore…" Emma said, biting her tongue in desperation. "Take off your pants."

Xander reached down to unbuckle his belt, with Emma watching him. Once he slid his shorts down, Emma looked down and noticed the huge tent that was forming in his red boxer. Her mouth watered from the sight of his massive manhood, wanting to take Xander in her warm, wet mouth. Emma lifted Xander's shirt over his body, revealing his slim yet muscular figure, running her fingers over his chest and his toned abs for a bit before moving her hand all the way down to his boxers.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what Xander's got hiding under there…?" She grinned before taking the boxers down.

Xander smirked at Emma as she grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to reveal his 9-inch cock in front of her.

"Wow, he's huge!" Emma thought to herself in response to his massive size.

"You like what you see?" Xander asked, slipping his hand underneath Emma's denim dress.

"Oh lord, help me I do." Emma nodded, losing her breath in response.

Xander gently squeezed Emma's breast, teasing her nipple with his fingertips. He was just dying to see her naked right in front of him.

"Ooooh, take it easy there, scamp." Emma squealed while grinning. "No need for a head start…"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Xander smirked.

"Let me handle this, stud." Emma said as she got a hold of her dress.

Seeing a horny desperate Xander in her eyes, Emma decided to lift up her dress to reveal a pair of 35 B cups and a lacy white thong, making Xander as speechless as ever. This was obviously the first time in his life that he had seen his blonde girlfriend topless. Of course, it was actually the second time, concerning how the first time Xander saw Emma topless was basically the moment where Xander accidentally saw Emma changing her clothes with nothing but her underwear on.

"God, you're so hot." Xander said.

"Thanks…" Emma said, blushing a little in a shy way. "You're free to have me now."

Xander's eyes moved down to Emma's beautiful yet perky tits, leaning down to take one in his mouth. Not wasting any time, Xander decided to go to work and tease Emma's left breast off, spinning the tip of his tongue around in tiny little circles. Emma felt a little ticklish thanks to his tongue, not to mention that Xander's little tactic was making Emma's pretty toes curl around. Xander definitely knew how to please a woman's chest like anyone's business.

"Mmm…." Emma moaned softly.

Xander swirled his tongue around the hardened pink nub, using his free hand to pinch and tease the other nipple, making Emma whine desperately for him to make her cum. As he finished working on the left breast, Xander moved on to the right breast to repeat his actions on Emma. Emma continued to moan out Xander's name as she ran her fingers through his brown hair and gave it a good yank. Xander stops worshipping Emma's luscious tits and looked at Emma, reaching down to grab his thick cock and started stroking himself to stay hard for her. The sight of Xander playing with himself was making Emma hot and very horny at the same time, she wanted him in her mouth right now.

"On the pool table, now." Emma commanded.

Xander obeyed Emma as he climbed up on the pool table while kicking his shoes off. A seductive yet wicked smirk appeared on Emma's face as she pushed her handsome musician boyfriend down on the pool table and climbed on top of him. Xander pushed the lacy fabric to the side, getting an excellent view of her dripping wet slit. Emma grabbed Xander's cock and starts licking the tip, then ran her tongue up and down his shaft, spitting on it and gripping his thick member with her and starts stroking it.

"Fuck, Emma…" Xander moaned as he gripped Emma's thighs and starts licking her wet slit while she did the same before taking him all the way in her mouth.

Emma bobbed her head up and down nice and slow, using her hand to caress his balls as their moans filled the room. Xander captured Emma's clit in his mouth, sucking on it gently while giving her ass a hard smack, making her yelp. Xander continued to smack Emma's ass hard for a bit before pushing his index and middle fingers inside her. The hunky guitarist pumped harder and faster while his tongue lashed at her clit, Emma deepthroated Xander, pushing his nine inches past her gag reflex while increasing her pace. Her technique was making Xander's pre-cum leak from the tip of his member as she swirled her tongue around the bulbous head, slipping her tongue in his slit to taste his pre-cum, then stopped as she climbed off of him.

"I don't want to make you cum just yet, handsome." Emma said as she pulled a condom from out of the back pocket of Xander's beige shorts. Xander watched as Emma ripped the silver package with her teeth and slipped the condom on his cock.

The sexy blonde gave Xander a naughty look as she began to straddle his lap and lower herself down onto his cock nice and slow, making her hiss a bit. Emma made sure that Xander's member was still inside her so that she would get adjusted to his size before going all the way down on him. Once he was inside, Emma placed her hands on Xander's chest and started moving at a slow and steady pace, making Xander moan.

"Fuck. You're so tight, Emma." Xander moaned as he moved his hand up to Emma's breasts and played with them for a bit while she rode him. Emma threw her head back, moaning out Xander's name as she was filled to the brim with his cock. The handsome guitarist moved his hands away from Emma's breasts, grabbing onto her hips tightly and thrusts harder and deeper.

"Mmm, Xander. Mmm, baby. Fuck me hard." Emma moaned.

Xander began to smirk from hearing the sweet sounds coming from his beautiful blonde girlfriend. She has the cute moans of Lexi Belle. Emma began to twerk and grind all over Xander's cock, grinding her hips back and forth.

"You love it when I bounce on your cock, Xander?" Emma asked.

"Hell, yeah. God, this is so fucking hot." Xander said as Emma continues to ride him before she slowed her pace down.

Wanting to switch to another position, Emma climbed off of Xander and got down on all fours, shaking that fine rump of hers that drove Xander wild. Xander smacked Emma's ass repeatedly while she kept shaking it. After making Emma's ass nice and red, Xander spreads the blonde's cheeks open and starts lapping away at her tight puckered opening.

"Xander!" Emma gasped. She was surprised that Xander was rimming her for the first time. She never had that happening to her before. The feeling was amazing for her. The hunky guitarist continued to lap at her asshole for a bit before entering her backdoor.

Xander positioned himself in front of Emma's tight little hole, slowly pushing himself inside her, making her scream out loud. Xander closed his eyes and let out a moan, due to the tightness of Emma's ass around his thickness, it nearly made him cum instantly. Once she gets adjusted to his size once more, Xander proceeds to thrust in and out of her, alternating from hard to soft thrusts to tease her. Xander grabbed her hips once more, releasing his animalistic grunts while he continues to pound away at her tight gaping hole. Their moans grew louder and louder so that the campers could almost hear them moaning. Emma moved her hand down to her sugary clit and starts playing with herself while being fucked by Xander. With every hard thrust that he was giving Emma, Xander's cock starts twitching inside her, feeling that he was about to explode.

"Emma….Emma….EMMA!" Xander shouted. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!"

Xander stops fucking Emma's ass, easing himself out slowly and removed the condom, Emma turned around to face Xander, watching him stroking his cock furiously in front of her pretty face. Xander released a loud moan, giving Emma a trick shot of his own by firing shot after shot of his hot creamy white load all over her face and in her mouth. His entire body was drenched with sweat and still worn out, Xander laid down on the table and held Emma in his arms while trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, Xander. You're such a stud." Emma said.

"Yeah, not bad for my trick shot. Are you impressed?" Xander asked.

"Definitely." Emma grinned.

 **And that was** _ **Trick Shot**_ **. So, what did you think of my second Xemma story for** _ **Bunk'd**_ **? Was it hot enough for you? Coming up next, it's a** _ **Best Friends Whenever**_ **story and pairing of your choice. It could be either straight, lesbian or threesome. Here are the ideas and pairings:**

 _ **Shelby's Obsession**_ **(Cyd/Shelby)**

 _ **Sweet Embrace**_ **(Cyd/Naldo)**

 _ **A Time for First Times**_ **(Barry/Daisy)**

 _ **Into It**_ **(Cyd/Shelby)**

 _ **Shelby's Secret Fantasy**_ **(Barry/Shelby)**

 _ **Spicing Things Up**_ **(Cyd/Naldo/Shelby)**

 _ **Voyeur's Delight**_ **(Cyd/Shelby)**

 **Which one do you want to see next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and add this to your favorite. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
